Let Sleeping Dragons Lie
by AkatsukixXxProdigy
Summary: Sokka's all ready for bedtime, but Zuko is a bit stressed out. And only Sokka can calm down the angry fire bender. Zukka slash, lemon, and a lot of fluff.


Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

A/N: Hello there! This is my first story in the ATLA universe, but hopefully won't be the last. I wanted to write this little oneshot as a test to see if I was any good at this fandom haha. I feel pretty good about it, but let me know what you think! And also, flames will be used to light incense to make my room smell yummy XD

Warnings: Zukka yaoi (boyXboy) and a mild lemon...and some fluff if you need to be warned of that.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything from the Avatar universe. I simply own the fantasies.

XXXXXXX

Most would not be inclined to sleeping on a Fire Nation Navy ship. But at the moment, there was no other place I would want to be. They spared no expense for their living quarters; the finest silk sheets and pillows, fresh fruit always available, room service, a nice bathroom complete with a deep tub that you could practically swim in, and of course there was the soft-as-a-cloud bed that I was currently snuggled into. Granted, all of this was only available in the chambers assigned to royalty. But hey, who am I to complain? As long as I get all the perks of being royalty it's not a big deal.

Just as I'm counting the last few koala sheep, and my mind is slipping into a peaceful sleep, an angry growl and the sound of papers being burnt to a crisp brings my sleepy gaze to the figure sitting across the room. Zuko is obviously pissed about something, as he pounds his fists on the desk before standing angrily. He stalks over to the other side of the bed, flops down face first and growled again into the pillow. I sigh, knowing that angry breathing is my cue to turn over to face the growling ball of heat. I tiredly turn and place my hand on Zuko's back. His heat instantly reaching through my palm, up through my arm, and down into the depths of my soul. I start lightly grazing down his spine with my finger tips, then back up to the middle of his shoulder blades. I draw circles on his neck and around to his chest. The Fire Lord lets out a content sigh, as I feel his heat drain considerably into my cooling touch. I continue my ministration for a few minutes, my mind and eyes heavy with sleep but my hand moving with a mind of its own. Then Zuko grunts and turns over to face me, his shaggy black hair falling around his beautiful face.

"It still amazes me." He says in his raspy voice that I've come to love so much.

"What?" I ask back, the sleepy fog I was in starting to clear at my attempts at conversation.

"That you know how to calm my demons just by touching me in the right places."

"Yeah well, you've gotta keep me around for something right?" I tease. I turn on my back so the Zuko can lay his head on my chest, his way of telling me to keep rubbing his back. I lazily make circles on the well-toned back of my firebender.

"You know there are more reasons I keep you around Sokka."

"Yeah, yeah I know you jerk. So what were you huffing and puffing about?"

Zuko sighed again, "Just some messages from my generals in the south. Apparently there is some soldiers there causing problems for the Earth Kingdom refugees that moved from Ba Sing Se to one of the old Fire Nation colonies. It just angers the hell out of me that it's been four years since the war ended and I still have to deal with some egotistical soldiers who think they're still under command of my father."

"Well you can't expect prejudice to end over night. You and I know very well that there were a handful of soldiers still loyal to your father."

"I'm just so sick of having to deal with it."

I chuckled at how childish the firebender sounded, "Well Zuko, if you didn't want to deal with it why did we go through all the trouble of saving the world from your jackass of a father and making you Fire Lord?"

"I'm just a glutton for punishment I guess." Zuko laughed his signature laugh that could melt my heart with its sweet warmth. He rose from his position and leaned on his elbows to look at me. His gorgeous golden eyes scanning me, "Otherwise I wouldn't have put up with your annoying ass for so long." He smirked as I gave the best glare I could muster at the moment.

"Yeah right you can't live without me ya' damn Jerk Bender." I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His warm lips working wonders over my own, as he placed a hand at my side and stroked my hip. Did I forget the mention that this was a perk too? Having the Fire Lord here to touch me in all the right places? He continued his ministrations, making me squirm and whine like a girl. But hey I wasn't going to complain about that right now. As long as Zuko kept touching me.

Zuko's kisses started to migrate down my throat, then onto my chest, down my stomach…oh boy this was turning into a better night than I had planned! There's only one thing I'd rather do than sleep and it's this. Zuko's hands found the waist band to my pants, and an almost angry grunt came from him.

"Why do you insist on sleeping with clothes on?"

I chuckled a bit, "well excuse me for getting a little chilly at night."

Zuko said nothing else as he ripped off my pants. Great, another pair of pants ruined. I just hope I haven't lost my sewing skills.

Now that the offending clothing was out of the way, Zuko pounced on me like a hungry beast. I let out a soft moan as his wonderfully hot tongue started to work its way from my stomach down to my very hard cock. I heard another possessive growl rumble through Zuko's chest, and the vibrations sent lovely chills down my spine as he latched himself to my cock. My mouth opened wide as his expert tongue ran its way down the base of my shaft, and then back up to swirl the head. Who would have thought the Fire Lord gave such good blow jobs? He dipped his head, and my cock was engulfed in the most amazing heat. My hand reached down, and my fingers entwined in dark inky locks. I couldn't help myself, and I pushed Zuko's head down further, his face hidden in the dark hair at the base of my cock. The pressure in my lower abdomen began to build, and I let out a long, breathy moan that seemed to signal to my lover that I was close. His mouth left my dick with an audible 'pop', and he smirked at me with a lustful glint in his eyes. He shed himself of the pants he was wearing and crawled back on top of me. His lips crashed down onto mine in a rough, yet utterly arousing way. We fought for dominance for a few minutes, though we both knew who would win. And I sure as hell didn't mind. It was such a turn on to be dominated by him. I'm not saying I'm a girl or anything, I'm still manly as ever. But around Zuko I felt comfortable stepping back and letting him be the big strong provider. His heritage and bending pretty much made it impossible to overpower him anyways. Zuko practically radiated dominance. And I loved it.

I felt Zuko's hardness press against my entrance, it was obvious we were skipping all the foreplay tonight. I braced myself for the short moment of pain that was Zuko entering me. Although we had done this many times, it still hurt a bit. But boy once we got going, it was the best feeling in the world. Zuko thrust his hips with urgency as he settled all the way in me. I hissed a bit, and then let out a stifled moan at the feeling of being entered so fully. Zuko wasted no time and started to thrust aggressively. I knew he didn't mean to be so rough, not that I really cared, but I also knew that he needed this. He needed to relieve the stress that was building, and this was better then having to clean up another ash pile of what was once our room.

He grunted and nuzzled my neck, and I gladly barred it for him. I felt his teeth start to nip at the juncture where my neck and shoulder met, and my whole body shivered. He sucked and nipped as his hips kept at their steady pace. I was gasping and letting out small mewls of pleasure. I grabbed Zuko's biceps, feeling the muscles convulse as they strained to hold himself up. My breath hitched as I felt the familiar warmth in my stomach burst, and I came hard. Zuko grunted as he thrusted through my orgasm, and soon followed with his own. He collapsed ontop of me, both of us breathing hard. My hand lazily found his back again, and started to form the circles he loved so much. He lifted his head and stared at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. He kissed me lovingly, then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Sokka." He whispered.

I smiled and rubbed my nose against his, "Love you too."

After we cleaned up, rather sloppily, Zuko pulled me to his chest, his arms wrapping around me very possessively. He was always like this after sex. I didn't mind.

"We'll be at the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow." I say sleepily.

"Hn." Zuko grunts in reply.

"We'll see Aang and my sister again." I say a bit quieter.

"Yeah..." Zuko said a bit annoyed.

I chuckled, "We gonna finally tell them I'm not just your advisor, but your fiancée?"

Zuko just pulled me closer, "Nah...I wanna keep you to myself a little longer."

I smiled, and finally let myself nod off into a very blissful sleep.

XXXXX

A/N: So what'd you think? I thought it was kinda cute. But reviews and constructive criticism are completely welcome! Also I'm looking for a beta who can put up with my sporadic writing behavior, so if you or anyone you know is willing to read my crazy stories just PM me! Also I've got an idea for a longer Zukka story that I am in the mood to write, and if anyone knows me when I get in the mood to write I write my little butt off. So that will be out soon!

Until then!

AkatsukixXxProdigy


End file.
